Friendship Crusaders
Friendship Crusaders are a group of teenage friends who attend the School of Friendship being run by the Mane 6. The Crusaders are the proteges of the Mane 6, and thus, the Crusaders embark on the own adventures and missions to spread friendship. Unlike the Mane 6, which consist entirely of ponies, the Crusaders are made up of various different creatures from all over Equestria, while being lead by the unicorn pony, Starlight Glimmer, the apprentice to Twilight Sparkle. Primary Members Starlight Glimmer Main Article: Starlight Glimmer A young adult unicorn pony who serves as the leader and mentor to the Crusaders. Sandbar Sandbar is a teenage male Timberwolf from the Everfree forest. He is shown to be very snarky, and somewhat insolent and aggressive, and can be particularly prone to pulling pranks, as well as having little respect for authority. However, he is also very loyal and will show himself to be very willing to risk his life for his friends and do anything for them. Rain Shine Rain Shine is a teenage female Kirin pony from the Jungle Peaks. She is shown to be incredibly friendly and cheerful, as well as very eccentric, playful and excitable. She enjoys activities and doing anything with her friends, and she is also very creative. Though she is pretty naive, she is very helpful towards her friends and shows strong support and kindness for them, while also being very adventurous. Silverstream Silverstream is a teenage female Hippogriff from Seaquestria, who can also transform into a seapony. She is extremely excitable, playful, hyperactive, bubbly and affectionate, greatly enjoying partaking in various activities. While she can be forgetful and somewhat stressed, as well as her excitability being a source of embarrassment for her friends, she always maintains a cheery demeanor and treats everyone fairly. Mandible Mandible is a teenage female Changeling from the Changeling kingdom, who can shape shift into anything. She is extremely kind, though is also very shy and reserved, as well as soft spoken. However, she is also very intelligent, and sensible, and is always very friendly towards others. Despite her mousy nature, she is shown to be quite brave when she needs to be and will always stand up for her friends. Ember Ember is a teenage female dragon from the Dragon Lands. She is the most adventurous of the group and she can be quite cocky as well, having an air of arrogance. However, she still maintains a gentle and fair nature and has a strong appreciation for the beauty in life, while still constantly seeking thrills, and she is very protective of her friends. Gilda Gilda is a teenage female Griffon from Griffonstone. She is very clumsy and somewhat dimwitted, but she also manages to be quite curious and has a love of learning. Though she can be pretty incompetent, she always tries to help, and has a strong love of playing and trying new things, especially when it comes to food. Other Members Apple Bloom Apple Bloom is an Earth foal who is the younger sister of Applejack. Being very kind and curious, and always having a desire to help, she once struggled to get her Cutie Mark, though she did achieve this with help from Cozy Glow. As such, she proceeds to help other foals get their marks as well, often with help from her new friend, Cozy Glow, and often working alongside Starlight Glimmer and the Friendship Crusaders, with her and Cozy helping them out with whatever problems they run into. Cozy Glow Cozy Glow is a Pegasus foal who becomes Apple Bloom's best friend, and is also the adopted younger sister of Rarity. She was initially scheming and vindictive, while putting up a facade of innocence. She proceeded to enact her plans to take over the School of Friendship, as well as get back at Celestia for passing her over for Celestia's study. However, she also deals with insecurities, and wants friends to cover that. With help from Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle, Cozy reforms herself and becomes genuinely kind, innocent and helpful, as well as becoming Apple Bloom's genuine friend and a helpful companion of the Friendship Crusaders, as well as an honest student of the School of Friendship. She also has trouble flying, but eventually comes to fly properly. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Adventurers Category:Chosen One Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Guardians Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hard Workers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Damsels Category:Insecure Category:Forgivers Category:Lawful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Mischievous Category:Survivors Category:Creators Category:Advocates Category:Mentor Category:Nurturer Category:Childhood Friends Category:Optimists Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Gadgeteers Category:Dimwits Category:Shy Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Passionate Learners Category:Rescuers Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tomboys Category:Symbolic Category:Vigilantes Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Genius Category:One Man Army Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Right Hand Category:Outcasts Category:Selfless Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Honorable Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:The Messiah Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Recurring